You Know Me!
by Scarlet282
Summary: 'Selina I know you' and this isn't you," "You know me?" "Yes, better than you know yourself."
1. Chapter 1

Bruce made his way into the Sirens Club amongst stares and whispers.

This wasn't the first time in the club! Looking over to the booth where he once was... Drinking himself ridiculously! Been a while since he'd visited the club. It all felt so long ago...

He keeps his eyes in front of him, searching for the one person he truly cares for. Searching for a familiar face.

But all that comes to view is "Barbara" not the person he's been looking for.

"Barbara!" He called

The noise died a little, few people turned their heads.

Barbara turned round, looking annoyed! Rolling her eyes. She glanced at the DJ, raising her eyebrows as to ask "why the music was low" "Continue please DJ" The music again was blasting out.

An all too familiar tune came on... Bruce shook his head a little remembering "Wow"

**Spitfire **

**Song by The Prodigy **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spit. Fire **

**Fire**

Barbara still looking annoyed. "What do you want Bruce?" Staring at him, Bruce was still listening to unfamiliar tune. Barbara rolled her eyes again. Grabbing a couple of drinks from the drinks tray that someone was carrying. "Looks like you need this" nodding to Bruce. Bruce looked back at Barbara and the drinks she was holding. She nudges him. He looked at the drinks then back at Her again. He eventually says "no thanks" I'm not here for that"

"Suit yourself" downing the one drink but before she down the other, Bruce grabbed hold of the drink knocked it back himself! He doesn't know why he did that. Maybe it was the tune that was playing.

**Fire **

**Cause you know that I can**

**Cause you know that I can**

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spit. Fire **

**Fire**

Barbara raised her eyebrows! And smiles

"Welcome Back Bruce"

He looks back at her, not thinking about the drink he just knocked back. "Where's Selina".

She rolled her eyes and turned her head towards a booth. Bruce followed her eyes to where she was looking. He clenched his jaw.

Selina was sat, surrounded by strangers. Alcohol all over the table. Barbara raised another drink shouted over the crowd.

"**To Selina Kyle, The killer of Jeremiah Valeska!" **

Everyone roared in approval as Selina was handed another Shot.

She Froze...

Their eyes met...

Thinking "What's he doing here" Still looking into Bruce's eyes. He's eyes met hers. Couldn't believe what she was doing. It was like him all that time ago.

Then she glanced away, took the shot glass but kinda looking at Bruce while she takes it.

Bruce shook his head. He couldn't judge her. He couldn't say anything. He's been there. Drowning his pain in alcohol and undesirable company not too long ago. The only differences is, he wouldn't let her fall as far as he did. He'd make her see...

See that alcohol wasn't the answer.

Barbara looks back at Bruce. "You want another drink?" Bruce shook his head "No" giving Barbara a look as to back off! She held her hands up to say "Your Call" walking away.

Bruce decided not to approach Selina. Not yet anyway. Made his way to the bar. He patiently waited. Making sure he glanced at Selina every few minutes, making sure she's okay.

Over the years that he'd known Selina, he'd learned that it turned out better if she approached him than vice versa...

He knew her all too well...

She would break soon...

When she does...

He'll be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire**

**Cause you know that I can**

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spitfire **

**If I was in World War Two they'd call me spit. Fire **

**Fire**

**Cause you know that I can**

**Fire**

**Fire**

The song was still playing... Bruce breathes heavily glancing towards Selina, she was standing up talking to some dude. Drinking another shot. His heart felt heavy. His Selina was practically flirting with this other dude, he shook his head turned away not wanting to look. He ran a hand through his hair. "What can I do" he sighs! Looking at the bartender gulping closing his eyes then re-opens them calls out "Bartender" turns round... "Yes Sir"

Bruce smiles the unfamiliar smile "It's Bruce Wayne to you" the bartender looked shocked... "

Of Course" What can I get you Mr Wayne?"

"Two light Whisky Shots"

The bartender says "Right Away Sir"

I mean Mr Wayne"

Bruce sits back at the bar. Breaths in and out.

Watching the bartender making the shots while taking a quick glance at Selina.

She was now back in the booth talking to Barbara, Selina looks up at Bruce... he looks sad. Not himself. But still thinking "Why is he still here"

Bruce looks away...

"Your drinks Mr Wayne"

Bruce nods. "Thanks"

Looks at the drinks, breathes then takes one shot knocks it back.

Selina saw Bruce knocking back the shot, Barbara looks at Selina then back at Bruce " Go talk to him" Selina's turns to face Barbara "What?"

"Go talk to Bruce"Now!" Giving Selina the look.

Selina rolls her eyes "Fine" takes a deep breath hoping she's not too drunk to be noticed.

Sure enough, her curiosity overpowered her will to ignore him.

Slowly, she strolled towards the bar, sliding into the stool next to him. She takes the other shot,

that Bruce ordered and downs it...

Bruce turns and gives her the look...

"What?" You wasn't drinking that!"

"How do you?"

Selina laughs "I thought you don't drink no more"

He raises his eyebrows " What's it to you"

She shakes her head "Suit Yourself" turns to leave.

Bruce grabs hold of her arm...

"Selina" looks at her "Don't go" She looks at Bruce's hold on her arm try's to shrug it off. But he grips his hold tighter, but not enough to hurt her. He wouldn't want to hurt her.

She looks back into his eyes.

"What do you want Bruce?" This isn't your scene!" He laughs and smiles...

"Funny, I didn't think it was yours, either."

She shrugged his arm off her and sat back down...

"I'm Celebrating"

"I can see that"Selina...this isn't you."

She rolled her eyes, looking back at Bruce "I seem to remember you doing this too" Come to think of it, I saw you knock back that shot! It's still in you!"

Bruce looked at her. Glaring at her. Raising his eyebrows "You wanna know why I knock back that shot?!" He came a little closer, "I saw you drinking, knocking those shots like nothing" Flirting with someone you don't know!" That isn't you Selina!" He took a step back but still looking at her.

Selina was took back by the sudden closeness. He's never done that before. Never stood so close to her before. She took a shaky breath and turn her stool to face the bar. Bruce notices her shaky breath and the way she was turned away from him. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He reached over to touch her hands... Bruce whispers "Selina I'm worried about you" I know you! This isn't you"

She lifts of her hands to her forehead

"You Know Me" glancing at Bruce...

"Yes" Better than you know yourself"

Selina shakes her head lifts the other hand to her forehead leaving Bruce's hand...

Bruce was really worried about Selina now, he's never seen her this way. She's never shown how lost she was...

Selina starts speaking "That night, when your parents were killed, I watched them get shot. And I did nothing" she looked up at Bruce, could see tears in his eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Maybe they were just from the alcohol. "I didn't call for help, I didn't yell for him to stop, I just watched it happen. Because that's the kind of person I am. I only do things for myself, things that benefit me."

Selina took a shaky breath in...

Bruce looked back at her "Selina that's not true" he lifted his hand to wipe some of the tears that were falling from her cheeks. He whispers "it wasn't your fault" You was just a scared kid."

She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face trying to brush Bruce's hand away "No, Bruce. You was the scared kid" she told him "I didn't do anything because I didn't care"

Bruce shakes his head...

his hand still on Selina's cheek tears in his own eyes. "That not true" You Care"

Selina shakes Bruce's hand away. "Bruce. Leave me alone." She stumbled off the stool and made her way along the edges of the club.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Back...

To When Selina Entered 'The Sirens Club'

Selina walks into the club stands for a moment with her hands on her hips... looks around... breathes "You've got this"

Walks over to the bar, takes a seat on the stool.

Bartender looks over to where you've sat. "Selina" Hey! Long time"...

"Oh hey" looks over to the bartender

"What you doing here"

Selina's raises her eyebrows "Celebrating" then smiles.

Bartender nods " Can I get you a drink?"

Selina nods " Yeah" If your buying" then winks

Bartender blushes... "Sure" What's Your Favourite?"

Selina stares at him... "Wouldn't you like to know" smirks at the bartender.

The bartender comes a little closer leans forward

"Oh I Sure would"

She leans forward too "I bet you would"

"Hey" Get Back To Work. Unless You Want Your Ass Fired"

Bartender looks up to see Barbara... gulps!

"Now!" He walks away starts wiping the bar down not looking up.

Selina stares at Barbara with an evil look.

"Oh, You'll Thank Me! Trust Me" says Barbara.

Selina shakes her head turns to move from the stool.

"Not So Fast!" Grabs Selina by the arm.

Selina shrugs Barbara off and says "Back Off!"

Barbara laughs "Sit!"Now."

Selina sighs! "Yes Boss" with an attitude

"What are doing?" Suggesting to the bartender "I mean you could do better than that.

Bartender looks across at the girls

Barbara gives him an evil stare... "Get lost"

Selina looks at the bartender, he looks and walks away from the bar looking like he could cry.

Barbara laughs "Thats more like it"

Selina turns to look at Barbara wondering what the hells going on and then joins her by laughing.

They're both laughing...

Until Barbara Stops... looking like she could cry

Selina looks at her and see tears welling up... "Hey" What's Wrong?"

Barbara turns to her... "I need to tell you something" but your not going to like it."

Selina looks worried "What's wrong?" Breathes a little

"First we need two shots" she grabs hold of the whisky & two shot glasses pours one of each...

"Barbara what's going on." Taking her hand

Barbara turns to Selina and breathes with a shaky voice "It's Tabitha"

Selina looks at Barbara " What about Tabitha"

Tears fall down her cheeks " She's Dead"

"No" Selina takes a shaky breath in "Your lying"

Oh Selina, I wish I was." Barbara says with tears.

"Omg" Tears fall down her cheeks...

"Not Tabitha" No."

Barbara goes to Selina and holds her. "No"Oh God Please. No." She breaks away from Barbara. Shaking. Looks at the two shots on the bar... Reached out knocks one back... then reaches for the other.

"Wooh Wooh Wooh"

Barbara reaches for Selina's hand. "Ones enough"

Selina looks at her... "One isn't enough" reaches again but Barbara stops her. "Yes it is" For Now Anyway."

Selina slumps back on the stool then looks at her... "How?" Breathes... "How did she die?"

Barbara looks at her... closes her eyes then opens them while speaking "Penguin"

"What?"

"Penguin stabbed her in the heart"

Selina clenches her fists... "I'm gonna kill him"

"Not tonight your not"

Selina's look back at Barbara... she could see how upset she is and nods "Okay" But he best Stay Away Tonight." With fist clenched.

"He will." Trust Me. I Have My Spies In Place." Looks over at Selina. "Besides" We're Celebrating To You Killing Jeremiah Valeska."

Selina looks away and breathes...

"That's why your here. Right!" Barbara says

Nodding "Yes" take a breath "Can I have that shot now?" Looks over at her.

Barbara moves the glass to Selina " You deserve it" winks at Selina.

Selina smiles "Thanks Babs" takes the glass and knocks it back looks over. "I'm gonna freshen up" moves off the stool

Barbara says "For all the boys" then winks at her.

"Maybe" Winks at Barbara

"Selina Kyle" then laughs "Good For You"

"Tabitha Would Love this" Selina says with a little smile, goes to the restroom...

**Ok... Please Don't Judge Me Haha **

**I Wanted To A 'Flashback' To When Selina Walks Into 'The Sirens Club.' **

**Also With 'Selina Flirting' I Wanted Her To Have A Bit Of Fun. Besides Our Selina needs cheering up... (not too much fun, il save that for Bruce) **

**Hope You BatCat Fans Enjoy! There's a second part to Selina' before i get back to Bruce & Selina. **

**Thanks :) **


End file.
